


If looks could kill

by MT_LostSoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT_LostSoul/pseuds/MT_LostSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t what I meant when I said I wanted change</p>
            </blockquote>





	If looks could kill

_I need a new job_

 

Clarke sighed to herself, contemplating her life choices. Sweat rolled down her neck as she crossed the road, in the stifling heat of the Ark. She though back to the decisions that had led to her now unhappiness at life. Working for a charity had been a godsend for Clarke, she had been newly graduated in her law degree and eager to help the world. Two years onwards and her responsibilities had dwindled down to that of standard administrative duties. A 3 year law degree. 3 years of sleepless nights, over-caffeinated coffee and panicked tears and she was in charge of the Costa run in the mornings. Overworked and underappreciated, how had she gotten here?

It was time to move on, realize that she could do more and be more. That she had settled way to early in life. While she mulled over her quarter-life crisis, Clarke tugged slightly on her bag. Her task for the day had been to pay in some cash from the recent fundraiser into the bank. It had meant to her dismay, venturing out into the heat and interacting with other human beings. Clarke knew she was being a brat. She should count herself lucky. She had a job, an apartment and amazing friends. More then most people. But she couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something. Something that she needed to get herself out of bed everyday.

She sighed over dramatically as this thought before entering the near empty bank. There was one girl ahead of her in the line, she seemed about Clarkes age. That’s where the differences ended. The girl was petite, with killer cheekbones and a determined look on her face. Clarke couldn’t help but study the fascinating creature before her. _I bet she has her life together_ . The door beeped again as someone else entered, Clarke felt a presence behind her.

Beyond bored with the events of her day, Clarke pulled out her phone to help the meaningless minutes pass by. Snapchats from Monty and Jasper filled her screen, undoubtedly they were up no good but they never failed to make Clarke smile. The Tinder app sat mockingly on her phone. After a night of heavy drinking she had reluctantly allowed Raven to set it up for her and swipe around. Since then she had noticed that she had matches and even messages, but she hadn’t been able to bring herself to open the app again. It was reminder of her inability to talk to the male kind. After Finn, Clarke had put up a thousand walls. It had been a year and she wasn’t sure how to bring any of those walls down anymore.

Clarke put away her phone as the queue moved forward, lost in her thoughts of her failure to have become a fully functioning adult. She barely registered that the door had beeped again. The day needed to be over already, her cat and netflix were calling for her.

 

Gunshots rang out, the deafening sounds sliced through the silence. Before Clarkes mind could catch up with the events occurring, she saw the girl who had been in front of her get hit. She had been at counter, the bank tellers had crouched behind their bulletproof windows, but the girl had stood no chance. Three bulled in the back and she slumped over onto the floor. All that beauty, that determination; wasted. Clarke felt a sharp pain, and was yanked to the floor behind a table.

She very quickly realized two things. One; she was facing the most attractive man/being/hallucination that she had ever seen. Two; She had most definitely been shot, if the pain in her side and the blood on her top were any indication. The man carefully maneuvered Clarke so that she was safely behind his hulking figure. The door beeped again, Clarke assumed that the shooters that left but she didn’t have the energy to go check. She looked back at the man, his chocolates eyes surveying her with concern. Clarke barely acknowledged the freckles dancing across his jaw before the world went dark.

_This wasn’t what I meant when I said I wanted change_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not much of anything yet.


End file.
